


Mad King and the Lost Hero

by YasssGaga33 (orphan_account)



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YasssGaga33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How nice to see you, X-Ray."</p><p>"Yeah well, when you send in a bunch of henchmen to my mom's house there's only so much I can do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad King and the Lost Hero

"How nice to see you, X-Ray."

"Yeah well, when you send in a bunch of henchmen to my mom's house there's only so much I can do." X-Ray rolled his eyes at the Mad King. He was stood in a weird circle with his hands and feet chained to it. 

"Yes, I can see how that may be crossing the line, but I had to be sure you would come." The Mad King grinned and X-Ray grimaced. "We have very pressing matters to attend to."

"Fuck you." X-Ray spat and winced at the hand under his chin.

"Such a filthy mouth. I'd rather like to taste it." The Mad King hissed in his ear, pulling away and relishing in X-Ray's horrified face. 

"I don't know what kind of thing your running here, but I don't swing that-" X-ray began but was cut off by a quick tutting. The Mad King shook his finger.

"But if I do recall correctly from your file, you and Vav-" X-Ray narrowed his eyes and the King smirked. "Anywho, that's not what I wanted you here for." The Mad King looked away and X-Ray sighed in relief to have the blue eyes away from stabbing into him. "Ah, here we are." He turned back and smiled at the hero.

In his hands was a slightly smaller golden crown than his own, with red gems encrusted into it. "What's that exactly?" Ray asked and the Mad King looked up with a devious grin.

"You have great potential X-Ray. I want you on my team." He said, and X-Ray's bindings were loosened. The hero dropped to the floor, backing up from the much larger King. "You could be a great villain, I just know that you'd be more respected. Vav will look awful compared to you." X-Ray had stopped moving, and his head was slightly lowered. 

"I-I-" He shut his eyes tight, and rubbed them behind his glasses. "No, Vav would be-" He was cutoff by the Mad King planting his lips to his. The kiss was short lived as he pulled away and X-Ray jolted in shock. "The fuck?"

"I'll see you again X-Ray." The Mad King confirmed, placing the crown in the hands of the hero. And he just left. 

"God what a dramatic little bitch." X-Ray muttered, tucking the sharp gold under his arm and marching out of the labs. 

His lips still tingled.


End file.
